


For Science~

by OwLfs_Writes



Series: Original Stories With My OCs [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alien OC, Alien Sex, Alien/Human Relationships, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, F/M, Female Alien - Freeform, Insert, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader Insert, Rough Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Xenophilia, alien pegging, cum, handjob, male reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:47:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27347644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OwLfs_Writes/pseuds/OwLfs_Writes
Summary: Reader finds himself in an unfamiliar room when he wakes up. He ventures to find someone for help and stumbles upon an alien life-form, Zonnu. She’s very interested to know how the human male anatomy works when sexually stimulated.
Relationships: Alien/Reader, F!Alien/M!Reader, OC/Reader, female alien/male reader
Series: Original Stories With My OCs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997143
Kudos: 23





	For Science~

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: First time writing a story with an OC in it, ngl, it was nerve-wracking because I wanted to write her well and in character as she would be. I’ve never written for a male reader before and I hope it wasn’t god awful but I hope to was enjoyable to read. Might write more for my OCs in the future while also writing for my favourite characters.

You had woken up slightly disorientated, the air was unusually humid than what it should’ve been when you last watched the weather. You rubbed the sleep from your eyes, yawning and stretching as you did, you sat up and realized that you were lying on a bunch of blankets and pillows on the floor, not in your bed like you had last night. You know you didn’t fall asleep on the couch because you remembered getting up to take a quick leak, snacking on some chips in bed before falling asleep.

As you came to that conclusion you then realized that your surroundings weren’t that of your room. As you started to stand up you heard humming from another room, the voice was alluring and you went to find where it was coming from.

 _‘If I can find whoever’s humming then maybe I can find out how I got here. Wherever “here” is’_ You thought as you walked down the hallway.

When travelling down the hall further the humming got louder and louder, so you knew you were getting close to the mysterious voice, and it happened to be in the only room down the long hallway – the giant, double mahogany doors open ajar. Upon creaking it open a little more to fit your body through your eyes laid on a figure you did not expect to see ever.

_An alien._

“Holy shit, did that thing abduct me?” You whispered as you froze in place, your wide eyes scanned the alien while trying to make sense if you were truthfully seeing it or not.

“I am not a _thing;_ I am a Mundari, or what you would call an alien. I have heard many things about humans, I wanted to study one to squish my curiosity, so I decided to take one – that being _you._ ”

“Oh, um, okay… What kind of things have you heard about us-?“

“I heard that only human males have a prostate gland, not both males and females. With my species, both males and females have prostate glands because both need to produce fertility fluids to breed and mark their mate so that other Mundari cannot claim them.” You blinked; this new information was confusing yet interesting but you had so many questions.

When you were about to ask one of your many questions, Zonnu continued, halting you as she went on about her interesting findings of humans.

“I also find the fact that the human anus can stretch up to 7 inches before taking damage was particularly interesting because Mundari anuses can stretch up to 17 inches before taking damage. And human males have very average sized phalluses. Male Mundari have phalluses that are 19 inches long while female phalluses are only 10 inches.” The alien stared at you with 5 orange eyes as they calmly explained their newfound information about the human anatomy.

“W-wait – your females have dicks?” You stammered, completely taken aback that their females have penises.

“Indeed. Mine is exactly 10 inches, but some females have phalluses that are 12 to 14 inches, though that is rare.”

You choked on your breath as you tried to process if you had heard the alien correctly or not. _‘So, the alien is a female…’_ You must’ve voiced your thoughts aloud because they responded to you.

“Oh, how rude of me to not introduce myself properly. My name is Zonnu, I am a Mundari and, of course, I am female.” After her introduction, she sat up from where she was lying down on her own pile of blankets and pillows and finally noticed her breasts.

 _‘How had I not noticed those before? Jeez, I must be blind.’_ You thought as your eyes glanced over her breasts, her muscular arms, curvy hips, and strong legs. For an alien, she was beautiful, and her markings on her body reminded you of a Puffin.

Zonnu laid back, relaxed, and gazed at you with what you could assume was a sensual look if her tone was anything to go by.

“Would you like to join me? I’m sure we could both benefit learning about each other up close~”

 _‘Yep, definitely sensual vibes.’_ You walked over to her, nonetheless.

As you crept closer to Zonnu, a sweet-smelling scent fluttered into your nose, smelling of lavender and peaches, making you feel slightly light-headed. When you stood in front of her, she pulled you down, your legs on either side of her waist – straddling her. Zonnu had begun to purr, the vibrations stimulating your balls and your loose shorts felt tighter than before. You let your head tilt back from the pleasure, grinding slightly on her stomach while you felt the faint sensation of a hand creeping up your thigh and up the leg opening of your shorts.

Zonnu’s fingers finally reach their destination, brushing against your hard cock, and your body twitching for a moment at the feeling it brought. It started to feel _really_ hot and you wanted more of what she was offering so you stripped yourself bare for her, your cock bobbing with every movement you made, and she purred louder at your display of undressing. When you tried rubbing your cock against her slit, she stopped you and pushed you back, one hand encasing the both of yours.

“Spread your legs, male. I want to see you.” Her other hand rubbed your thigh to soothe your nerves.

You then spread your legs, your member throbbing with need and beads of pre-cum dropped onto your stomach. Her eyes traced very part of your genitalia with curiosity and arousal before guiding her hand down your twitching shaft before probing your puckered hole. You groaned with uncertainty, you had never done anything with your ass, never tried anal play or even had a prostate exam to know what it would feel like to have anything inserted into your asshole, but Zonnu’s cooing was calming, making you relax as she used some of your pre-cum as lube, then inserting her thumb into your tight hole.

You gasped from the oddly pleasant sensation, not expecting it to feel as enjoyable as you originally thought. Her thumb grazed something deep within that released a very loud moan from between your lips. She hit it again and again, causing more moans and mewls to escape your mouth. Zonnu let go of your hands before grasping your cock with it, stroking it which enhanced your feeling of delight. She suddenly removed her thumb, leaving you feeling empty, but not for long. You then felt a slightly wet object probing your asshole before slowly sliding in, stretching you pleasurably and hitting that certain spot while also feeling like it was reaching deeper. You glanced down, wanting to see what was inside you, only for your eyes to widen and breath to stutter when you realized it was her tentacle-like cock. It came from her slit, with what you figured housed both a vagina and a penis, and it was slick which made it easy for it to penetrate your ass. Zonnu’s hips rocked roughly, slapping into the back of your thighs, her hand that was stroking your hard member moved faster, making your balls tighten, wanting to spurt all your cum. Zonnu then cried out, her dick inflating slightly with a knot at the base while her cum filled your ass, only some of it managed to leak out. With the feeling of her fluids spilling into you and her hand tightening around your shaft with her fast pace jerking, you groaned, your cum shooting out onto your chest, stomach, and chin.

Your breathing was heavy and your limbs fell limp, you could barely move, only moving your head sluggishly. Zonnu then slipped her penis out of your twitching asshole, cum flowing out, load after load, you were surprised there was so much of it. Zonnu hummed with satisfaction with how much you came as well, it was more than what she was expecting. She scooped a bit from your chest, her face morphing open to reveal her mouth and tongue, licking your cum from her finger and tasting you.

“Mmm, I liked this little experiment, I want to try another.”

Let’s just say, it was a long night of Zonnu seeing how the human male anatomy functions and reacts to different types of sexual stimulus. You couldn’t argue, it was the best time of your life.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the story! If you did please give a kudos and follow for more of my stories! <3


End file.
